Artificial Children
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Kami adalah boneka... Boneka yang sempurna... Mewakili sesuatu yang sangat berarti... Based from Touhou's Artificial Children,


**Artificial Children**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story © Natasha**

**Based from Touhou's Artificial Children**

Perang, perseteruan, perebutan kekuasaan.

Semuanya terjadi, tanpa akhir.

Misteri dalam misteri.

Dalam semua yang memulainya.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Suatu kepuasan untuk diri sendiri

Dengan mengorbankan banyak orang.

.

Simbol demi simbol menyatakan perang.

Untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh manusia.

Mereka yang telah memberiku kehidupan dan tubuh

Telah menghilang jauh di dalam langit

.

Tidak berakhir dan tidak berakhir.

Dimanakah aku?

Berdiri di sebuah padang rumput

Memegang senjata

Menghadapi orang-orang yang berbeda denganku.

.

Hal-hal yang menggangguku

Terus bermunculan

Meski aku telah menutup mata.

Kata-kata yang hilang yang dulu aku percayai

Sekarang telah menghilang, jauh di dalam hatiku.

.

Jam berdetak.

Bunga mekar di antara dua orang berbeda.

Jam berdenting.

Api membara di antara dua orang berbeda.

Jam menderu.

Mengeluarkan air mata di antara dua orang berbeda.

Jam memanggil.

Mencercahkan senyum di antara dua orang berbeda.

Jam berdentang.

Memanggil seruan perang di kumpulan orang-orang berbeda.

.

Dunia terus berputar.

Mencercahkan sinar yang tampak di mataku.

Sekarang, berdiri.

Sekarang, tunduk.

Dunia ini sekilas seperti permainan.

Ada yang kalah, ada yang menang.

.

Takdir adalah takdir, tidak bisa dilawan.

Pertemuan dan perpisahan mengulang tanpa henti.

Seperti boneka.

Berteman dan bermusuhan.

Namun, kami bukanlah boneka

Tempat yang kami selidiki sampai akhir waktu.

Adalah tempat yang sudah tenggelam ke kegelapan.

.

Menanggung beban, menahan air mata.

Bertarung untuk orang yang tidak kami kenal.

Menanggung beban orang yang tidak kami kenal.

Menahan air mata melihat penderitaan orang yang tidak kami kenal.

Ingatan-ingatan yang membuat mereka trauma.

Menghilang di lautan darah.

.

Kami adalah boneka.

Boneka yang sempurna.

Mewakili sesuatu yang sangat berarti.

Membawa luka di punggung ini.

Hati ini adalah milik kami.

Karena itulah kami tidak ingin menerimanya.

Tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan.

Aku tidak ingin menerimanya.

Aku tidak ingin… menerimanya.

.

Meskipun benang yang menghubungkan kami terpotong.

Jangan pergi.

Jangan pergi.

Jangan pergi dari sisiku.

Tetaplah berhubungan denganku.

Bonekaku tinggal di dunia yang berganti.

Tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

Tentu saja.

Hidup.

Di antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

.

Sekarang, dimulai

Sekarang, berakhir.

Inilah tempat.

Dimana kemarahan orang-orang meluap.

Tidak ingin perang.

Namun, apa yang mereka lakukan itu sendiri.

Adalah perang.

.

Akhir adalah akhir.

Tidak mengetahui apa itu "Ampun".

Semua yang kukatakan dan kurasakan.

Dimanteli oleh jubah hitam.

Arti dan definisi telah dilepaskan.

Tanpa mengetahui apapun.

Kami membuat orang menderita.

Dan berhasil mengakhirinya.

Dalam keajaiban yang menyambungkan masa lalu dan masa depan.

.

Dengan pemikiran dan keinginanku.

Kemajuan dan kehancuran telah berlanjut selamanya.

Tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku menghadapi hari-hari yang sekejap ini.

Semua senyum yang aku cintai menghilang esoknya.

Tidak menyadari arti dari semuanya.

Aku terus bertarung.

Tanpa menatap masa lalu dan menatap masa depan.

.

Apa itu jahat? Apa itu baik?

Apa itu cinta? Apa itu benci?

Apa itu kehidupan? Apa itu kematian?

Apa itu kebahagiaan? Apa itu kesedihan?

Menatap semua yang tak kumengerti.

Namun aku mengerti sekarang.

Apa yang telah kulakukan telah mengakibatkannya.

Menatap lautan darah di depan mata.

.

Mata demi mata kutatap.

Dengan ketidakmengertian.

"Mengapa?"

Kupegang sebuah mainan di tangan.

"Adult's Toy"

Mengacungkannya ke seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku di masa lalu.

.

Sekarang, tunduk.

Sekarang, kemerdekaan.

Akhir demi akhir, semuanya terus berjalan.

Bagaikan air laut yang tidak pernah habis.

Semua yang kulalui adalah pelajaran.

Boneka yang hidup dan berbeda dengan manusia.

Apakah arti kehadiranku?

Sebagai boneka perang?

Atau boneka peneman?

Membawa seluruh harapan orang yang tak kukenal.

Dan mengakhirinya dengan air mata penyesalan.

.

Untuk diriku.

Untuk diriku sendiri.

Menatap seluruh kebahagiaan yang tak terlihat.

Tanpa kusadari aku melihatnya sebagai penderitaan.

Untuk dirinya.

Untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menatap seluruh penderitaan yang tak terlihat.

Tanpa disadari ia melihatnya sebagai kebahagiaan.

Untuk diri kami…

Untuk diri kami sendiri…

**~Fin~**


End file.
